Ora Nui
Ora Nui is an island in the Matoran Universe, in the southeastern-most position. It is populated primarily by Matoran and small populations of Vortixx. History Creation Similarly to the other islands in the Matoran Universe, Ora Nui was created by early Matoran laborers with the intention of constructing a cohesive society for numerous Matoran species to reside in. Upon the completion of the Matoran Universe, Matoran, Vortixx, and several other species took up residence on it. When it was settled, the two islands above it became considered an extension of the island. However, early on, hostilities emerged between the Matoran and other species, and the majority of them were either driven away or wiped out, leaving the sole inhabiters of Ora Nui the other assorted species. Sentinels Alternate Universe Ora Nui was initially not very populous, however, early on, the famed Toa of Gravity, Arinwey, along with several other authority figures encouraged the colonization of the Southern Island Chains, subsequently resulting in a larger population of Matoran there. This resulted in a stronger population of Matoran, and as such, when tensions erupted between the species on the island, the Matoran were able to come out victorious. Eventually, in order to promote security, a small group of Toa set up the Ora Nui Guard, where Matoran could join a large defense force and participate in aiding the island and other villagers. The Matoran in this guard were very well trained, and eventually became a powerful fighting force. At one point, they were able overwhelm and defeat a minor Makuta. One Matoran in particular was instrumental in this attack: Nulvot. She was rewarded by being transformed into a Toa afterwards. Ora Nui would eventually become a superpower in the eastern Island chain, having the largest population and landmass, and would effectively be the main authority in that region. It's influence elsewhere, however, would remain limited. Landscape Physical Ora Nui is typically very mountainous, and is filled with all sorts of geological formations like mountains, crevasses, and often large stone mazes. The main source of plantlife are usually grouped together in certain areas, or are in small clumps. Ora Nui is also known to have several volcanoes, in one of which the demon Ignis resided. Bodies of water were frequent as well. The island was well-known as a source of plentiful drinking water. Moderately large quantities of rare metals also existed there, which were traded and sold far beyond the island. Settlements Matoran Several villages exist in Ora Nui, the most prominent being the city close to where the Ora Nui guard has their base. The city acts mainly as a hub for all major activities, and is mostly inhabited by Matoran. It is referred to simply as 'The City'. It contains a large bunker/fort that the Ora Nui guard uses as a base. Several other villages also exist, including Ta-Ora, Po-Ora, and Fe-Ora. These villages are moderately connected with one another, and travelers between them are not uncommon. A base also exists for the Toa of the island, most of whom work together. Vortixx Several Vortixx exist on Ora Nui is well, unknown to most due to the relative isolation of the Southern Islands. They have some notable differences from their main counterparts on Xia. Their armor color is much more varied than black and silver, and instead wear red, green, yellow, or blue armor. They also stand smaller in stature, being slightly taller than the average Toa. They tend to be overall more mild and friendly, as well as being less harsh to males. Distinct gender prejudices still exist between the two genders however, and males are less commonly seen around in general. Their settlements are usually not big, as Vortixx are somewhat rare there, and many choose to wander the island as opposed to settling down. Locations * Ora Nui Guard Base * 'The City' * Ta-Ora * Po-Ora * Fe-Ora * Nemiren Crags * Cluster Lakes Inhabitants Toa * Nulvot (Formerly) * Scarak * Voron (Formerly) * Scope * Gerako * Saru * Piria * Oria * Centra * Raikan * Nexuka * Kilanta * Hira * Arinex * Korann * Deku * Iriko * Vultron * Tryeta * Uvek * Maritu * Krau * Makita * Takon * Sage Matoran * Syanax * Corato Vortixx * Ferai * Serai * 'Stealth' Other * Serenta * Lyra * Levitan * Reaper * Feriak * Junto * Fenza * Kukro Trivia * This location was originally created by ToaScarak44 as the primary place of residence for his characters. * In the Dark War Universe, the largest of the three islands houses the Kanohi Avohkii. Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Matoran Universe